Lindsay Grin and Share It
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Parody of a Droopy cartoon. When Lindsay found gold, Heather tries to take it by making Lindsay sign a document to see who survives and takes all the gold.


**Lindsay Grin and Share It**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Parody of a Droopy cartoon. When Lindsay found gold, Heather tries to take it by making Lindsay sign a document to see who survives and takes all the gold.

We see a sign saying "Lindsay" and she was standing there waving and saying, "Hello, all you happy people!"

--

We see a gold mine with a car next to it and two wheel carts. The sign says, "50-50 Mines. Share Alike!". Inside the sign still says them until someone says, "Share alike. 50-50."

It was a girl with another girl. The girl who spoke has black hair, black eyes, and wears a red halter top, green shorts, black shoes, and has a blue jacket on (A/N) Just for this episode.). The other girl has blonde hair with a blue bandanna, blue eyes, and she wears a brown tank-top with a red sleeveless shirt, a orange wrap skirt, and brown cowboy boots. This is Heather and Lindsay. Lindsay was digging a wall with a pick while Heather was on the ground with her hand on her cheeck and digging with a pick.

Heather laughed. "What's the shame? 20 years of digging and not even a sign of gold." she said.

Unknown to them, Lindsay was almost to the gold behind the wall.

"Aw but do share something much more important. The truth and loyal." As Heather spoke she shook Lindsay's hand but she still digging as the gold fell in front of Heather without her knowing. "Traffel of companionship. Best friends forever. And nothing will nothing come between us. Not even a pile of gold this height."

When the gold was almost to her height when she put her hand out when the gold went to her hand. Heather freaked out with sound-afakes and she screamed, "GOLD!!" She jumped into the pile laughing crazily. "Gold! And it's all mine! I'm rich! I'm rich! It's all mine!" But her excitement was interrupted by Lindsay.

"Horray! Horray! Horray, we're rich!" Lindsay said, excitedly with a little yellow flag. "50-50, share alike. Horray, we're rich!"

Heather went to Lindsay, hold her up as she keeps saying, "50-50, share alike. Horray, we're rich!". Heather grabs a bag and puts Lindsay up on the rack by her shirt. Heather poured all the gold into the bag, uses a little broom to sweep the little ones in, and she ran off to the exit, put the gold in the back, and she got in to drive but it didn't go anywhere. She jumps out to see the problem by opening the hood and Lindsay was in there holding the part of the motor.

"Horray, we're rich!" Lindsay smiled.

Heather closed the hood, freaking out out thinking how did Lindsay get in there. She opens it back up as Lindsay said, "50-50, share alike! Horray, we're rich."

Heather laughed as she takes Lindsay out.

"Why certaintly, 50-50 share alike. Just like it always been have. Best friends forever," Heather said, then she put her hand on her heart pretending to be sad. "'Till death to us apart. And speaking of death now, you'll might never know when fatal accident might happen to you or me." Heather point at Lindsay then her and took out a paper. "But I just have happen to have a document here that will protect us both your interest."

Heather then read the paper. "In the event of accident DEATH to one or the other the SURVIVOR GET'S ALL THE GOLD." Heather took a pen and sign her name, "H-E-A-Heather."

Heather then handed the pen and paper to Lindsay and said, "And now uh... your signature for uh... your protection."

"Where do I sign, Heather?" Lindsay asked.

Heather is behind her holding a rock which she has trouble holding over her head trying to hit Lindsay.

"On the dotted line." Heather squeaked because the weight of the rock.

"You mean that uh if I sign this agreement and if something happens to you?" Lindsay asked.

"It's all yours." Heather said, about to fall down.

"But if I sign this agreement and uh... and if something happens to me?" Lindsay asked.

Then there was a thud and we see the rock on Heather.

"It's all mine!" Heather yelled under the rock.

"Oh." Lindsay understands a little. "Let's see now uh..." Lindsay try to think.

Heather puts a cannon ball in the cannon and light it.

"Say Heather." Lindsay called.

Heather gasp and put the cannon behind her in the jacket, grinning.

"How dyah spell Lindsay?" Lindsay asked.

Heather then said, "Lindsay? L-I-N-D-S-" the cannon fired Heather's head off and it flew back on. "A-Y-" the cannon ball hit her head and she open her jacket for her head. "Period."

Lindsay sign it smiling and said, "Thank you, Heather. There you are." Lindsay gave the paper back. Heather looks at it then laughed.

"Now Heather, let's celebrate with a banquite." Lindsay said, walking off.

Heather stopped her.

"Good idea, Lindsay. Allow me, girl." Heather set the table in front of Lindsay, who sat on the rock. "I'll fix the food."

Heather rushed off.

"She's such an unselfish friend." Lindsay smiled.

Heather now wore her hair in a pony, a robe with a chef hat over her outfit but her jacket's off. She pours a small pile of mash potatoes and gravy on one plate and a large pile on the other. She looks at the shelf and grabs a can called Bug Kill and read the label.

"Sure death in three seconds." Heather read.

She pours it in the large mash potatoes which it disappears as Heather laughed, then she grabs the plate, and rushes off saying, "1,2,3!"

She puts the big pile to Lindsay and the small one on her side and said, "Be right back.", then rushes off again.

Lindsay looks at the large food on the plate and tsk.

"She's so unselfish." Lindsay said, switching the plates.

Heather digs a body size hole with a grave stone saying, "Here Lies Lindsay". She rushes off to the table saying, "1,2,3!"

She comes back and she ate the food without knowing and so does Lindsay. After Heather finished eating she begin to count.

"One... Two... Three!" Heather grinned.

Heather then turned different colors and then to pink. She walks over to grave with a flower on her chest still grinning and fell to the ground.

--

Later, Lindsay and Heather were getting ready for bed with Lindsay wearing a light blue-green night gown and headband. Heather wore a white shirt and pink shorts with her hair up.

"That's right Heather." Lindsay said, fluffing her pillow. "Early to bed, early to rise."

Heather smiled while fluffing her pillow. "Makes a girl healthy and wealthy."

"And wise." Lindsay finished before falling a asleep.

"And wealth!" Heather whispered.

Heather got out of her bed and tip-toes to the dinomate box. She grabs one and tip-toe back. Lindsay was still sleeping as Heather puts it on Lindsay. She puts the string down but not knowing the dinomate rolled back towards her. Heather stand their and lights it up but she freaked out when she saw the dinomate in front of her. She jumps down and hold her nose to go in the water but the tree trucnk pushed her up and the dinomate expoled making her hair going to the right. She then falls down into the water this time.

--  
**(A/N) This is my funny and favorite part!)**

Heather got into a phone booth with a dinomate stick, opens the phone and put the dinomate in it before she lighted up, and puts the phone head back on. Heather then rushed to another phone behind and rang it. Lindsay heard the phone ring and she went in to answer. Heather stand by it while holding her ears hoping it would explode but Lindsay came out and Heather put her arms on her side.

"It's for you Heather." Lindsay said, as Heather looked at her. "It's a hunk."

Heather then point at herself. "For me?" then she smiled. "A hunk?!"

Heather rushes over, grabs the phone ear, and closed the door of the phone booth to answer. BOOM! The phone booth exploded on the inside with smoke inside. Lindsay opens the door and Heather half way came out with her teeth showing, a black, and her clothes torn while still holding the phone ear.

"Who was it, Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"He hung up on me." Heather respond.

--

In the moring, Heather was dress and her hair was done going towards the truck with the gold, holding a box of dinomate. She took a bag from the dirty laundry hanger. She pours the gold in the the bag and she poured the dinomite in the gold bag. She puts the bag of dinomite on the truck while she hold the bag of gold. Lindsay was still sleeping until Heather called.

"Hey, Lindsay." Heather called.

Lindsay waked up and went to Heather.

"I'm a double-crosser. I desive you, Lindsay me girl." Heather said, pretending to cry. "I try to murered yah, kill yah, so all the gold... but I don't deserve all the gold so I'm leaving." Heather puts on her jacket and picks up the gold filled bag. "And all I'm taking with me is... " She puts it on the truck. "My dirty old laundry."

Lindsay came to her and Heather said, "Here, Lindsay me girl. Here's all the gold."

"But, but..." Lindsay begins to cry.

"You deserve it. It's all yours." Heather said, taking the string out of the bag.

"But..." Lindsay was cutt off.

Heather then lights the string as saying, "I am giving you the works.". Heather then smiles weirdly and rushes off to the car.

"But, but Heather?" Lindsay asked, concern. "Oh, she's such an unselfish friend."

The car was about to leave but Lindsay puts the bag in the back and the car leaves with it.

"She deserves all the gold." Lindsay said to the audience walking towards the entrance watching Heather leave, then she giggled. "And won't she be happy to know, that I let her have it."

BOOM! There was an explodation from far with smoke coming up and disappears. Lindsay stand there hearing it, looks at the distance, then to the audience looking weird and concern when she heard that which ends the show.


End file.
